


dressed to impress

by greenconverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, demigods being nerds, pretend spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenconverses/pseuds/greenconverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And to think,” Piper said with a sigh in his ear, “I was worried about him being distracted by <i>appetizers</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dressed to impress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Person A has never seen Person B in a tuxedo/ball gown before._

“Jackson, you realize you’re supposed to be casing the room right now,  _not_  the hors d’oeuvres trays, right?”

Percy scowled as he swallowed one more crab cake and swiped a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He took a sip, using the movement to cover his mouth as he mumbled, “What, you don’t think I can multitask, Piper? Geez.”

“Considering, out of all of us, you have the absolute worst record at keeping your cover on ops, no, I don’t think you can - ”

“You know they have mini hamburgers down here, right?” Percy interrupted, watching longingly as a tray of said burgers passed him by. “Won’t I look  _more_  suspicious if I pass that up?”

“ _Mini burgers_? They never have mini burgers when  _I’m_  on point. Unfair,” Jason’s voice grumbled in his earpiece, and Percy heard the unmistakable sound of Piper slapping an exasperated palm to her forehead a moment later. “But, uh, Pipes is right. Pay attention. These guys mean business. You’re gonna have to run as soon as you’ve got Aphrodite’s treasures, otherwise – ”

“Sayonara kneecaps? Yeah, I know, I was there when that goon threatened you at the coffee shop this morning,” he said, taking another sip of his champagne as he strolled casually around the perimeter of the room, pretending to be interested in the paintings hanging on the wall. “Not like they’ll recognize me in this overpriced penguin suit…”

The designer charcoal gray suit and blue tie he’d been stuffed in wasn’t out of place in this crowd of wealthy old farts and probable crime bosses, though he’d probably get laughed out of town if he tried to wear it back at camp. He fit right in, with his hair slicked back and styled in what Piper had deemed a sophisticated mess, and his shoes shined so bright he could see his reflection in them. The outfit made it easier to channel the Wall Street doucehbro persona he needed at events like this, though Percy was nowhere near as good at it as Jason was. It was unfortunate that Jason had become too recognizable after their last few ops because the son of Zeus slipped into any role required of him flawlessly, while Percy tended to flop around like a dying fish on the deck, hoping not to be noticed by the people in charge. 

There was a reason why Percy was usually the extraction guy on these operations, after all; for all his previous heroics, when it came to espionage, he was more of a Johnny English than a James Bond type.

He’d never thought being a  _spy_  and pulling off heists straight out of  _Oceans Eleven_ would be in his cards after saving the world a couple of times in his teens. But a few months ago, some  _idiot_  had left the Stolls alone near the treasury during a visit to Mount Olympus and somehow  _everyone_ was surprised when multiple ancient and powerful artifacts started showing up for sale on the black market weeks later, falling into the hands of some nasty humans who knew exactly what they were buying and what to do with them.

Of course,  _then_  it became  _Percy’s_  personal problem to get all them recovered before Zeus and the rest of the crew threw the Most Epic Hissy Ever by destroying Western Civilization, never mind that he had college classes he’d wanted to  _not_  fail this semester. No, the gods couldn’t find some _other_  demigod to bother with this scavenger hunt. It had to be  _him_.

Count on the Stolls brothers to fuck everything sideways. Assholes.

“Is Annabeth on her way?” Percy asked, glancing at his wristwatch. “Didn’t you say she was ready to go ten minutes ago?”

“And I’ve been here for five, which you might’ve noticed if you hadn’t been so intent on those mini burgers,” Annabeth said from behind him, her voice clear of static and confident as a bell. “What happened to  _multitasking_ , huh, Percy?”

Whatever smart reply Percy had brimming on the edge of his tongue died when he turned and caught sight of his girlfriend.

He  _had_  noticed Annabeth when he’d been observing the room earlier, but he hadn’t recognized her – not dressed like this. He’d seen Annabeth in plenty of nice dresses and heels before, but this was a  _dress_.

A silken, deep plum colored number with an off-the-shoulder neckline, the gown had a form-fitting silhouette that emphasized her curves in ways Percy hadn’t know they  _could_  be emphasized and, gods, did he ever like the result of that. A glittering gold and diamond choker lined her neck, and her hair was styled over her shoulder in golden waves, like a vintage movie star, revealing a lone, diamond droplet of an earring in her ear.

“I think you’re about to drool, Seaweed Brain,” she said with a sultry little laugh, reaching out to push his jaw closed with one gloved finger. “Try not to get any on your suit, hmm?”

Clearly enjoying herself, Annabeth circled him, looking him up and down approvingly, giving him ample time to take in the back of her dress. And great Aphrodite, the back of her dress might even be better than the front, with all that bare skin and how material clung to the curve of her ass like a glove. How she was supposed to be innocuous in this outfit, Percy had no idea, because he couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

“You clean up pretty good, Percy,” she said with a smile, pausing at his side and casually looping her arm in his. “Think you can keep the suit after all this?”

“Gods, you’re stunning,” he breathed, giving her another once over. “Seriously, Annabeth, you look… that dress…  _wow_.”

She blushed, pleased with the compliment, and then arched up on her tiptoes so she could whisper against the shell of his ear, “You wouldn’t believe how many dresses we had to go through. Piper practically had to sew me into this thing, so I’m going to need some help getting it off later.” She pulled back and shot him a coy look from under her lashes. “What are you doing after this?”

Percy swallowed a groan. Shit, Annabeth was much too good at playing the vixen. Good thing playing the desperate, horny boyfriend wasn’t anywhere near a stretch for him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, just so he could caress the bare skin of her back, and pulled her flush against his side so he could murmur, “If you play your cards right, it’ll be you, once I rip this damn dress off and get you — ”

“Guys,  _we can hear you_ ,” Jason interrupted loudly in the earpiece, causing them both to start. “ _Please_   stop before I have to get out the brain bleach, for the love of the gods.”

Annabeth pulled away, adjusting her earpiece under the guise of fixing her earring, and smoothed her dress down, shooting him a flustered look. He just grinned at her.

“Sorry,” she said, clearing her throat. “I’ll make another pass around room before we need to get into position.”

Though he resisted the overwhelming urge to make a joke, he couldn’t  _quite_  manage to stop himself from letting out a low whistle and muttered a wrecked, “ _Damn_ ,” under his breath as Annabeth walked away, silken hips swaying.

“And to think,” Piper said with a sigh in his ear, “I was worried about him being distracted by  _appetizers_.”


End file.
